Utopia
Utopia is the universe in which the Di'angelo characters reside. It is describes as one of the most perfect places on earth, "where the grass is so green and soft, it's almost like Astroturf, the air is fresh and clean, and the animals there can get along with eack other (sometimes)." Description Utopia, as the name can descibe, is supposed to be a perfect place, yet they have many problems there, such as the animals preying on one another, not to mention, fighting with one another, evil creatures reside there (including/excluding Erasi), the weather they get seems to be extreme (i.e. Winter solstice is strong enough to cover the whole land and make everyone starve), and the prejudice each animal has against each other, similar to the way they're normally protrayed in cartoons. However, all of the animals live in universal peace, as to keep the gates sealed from Earth. Utopia, when talked about, seems to be either it's own universe, country, or possibly even, another planet. This is unknown. There is a gate that sits between space and time, allowing the person (or animal in this case) to be able to go wherever they want, which further adds more confusion to what Utopia's land base is. The place is also supposed to be made of 100% magic, which also allows anything there to be possible, but only Di'angelo seems to be aware of that. Many different types of plants and fauna have flourished among the land, such as the Candy Garden, which has all types of candy-related plants and animals, there. Another example of anything growing there is Money Trees, which are a literal interpretation of the phrase "money growing on trees". Gates Main Article: Gates The Gates are entryways into Utopia, set up so that Utopians can be able to come and leave through them, but nothing else can come in. These were made long ago to keep the humans out after they revolted centuries ago (read more about this in the History section). To make sure that Utopia is always safe from humans, the gates are always up and have been that way since. The Kings and Queens are the ones who control the gates' stability, by all of them wearing specially designed crowns to sync with the other kings and queens, which requires all of them to be in harmony with one another. The gates expell anyone from Earth (even Earthly animals, as they're considered unworthy). However, objects from Earth can be brought through the gates (as Di'angelo demostrated many times over). The gates are able to protect themselves from radars with a barrier that is made of a very weak, but inpenetrable magic, which allows it not be detected by an magic finding device (talking to you, Mr. Crocker). As of now, the only human that was able to get through the gate is Sonja, because she has a pure heart (also known as being a "rare diamond" in Stuffed Animal speak.) However, passing through the gate seems to cause her to transform into an animal (mostly either a raccoon or a dog). History Main Article: History of Utopia The gates were put up for a reason. The animals (also known as Utopians) were at peace with the humans, with the both of them being able to work together in harmony. However, one day, the humans became power-hungry and evil and decides to abuse and enslave the animals. After a while, they shunned certain animals, such as Griffins and Dragons because of them supposedly being "useless", so mostly the same animals used today for hard work were the only things they used. The dogs and cats, being the most loyal for their lives, became the pets of the humans. This angered the Griffins the most, which explains why they get revenge to this day on them, not realizing that the dogs and cats were only doing so to survive. The other animals such as the Equines also became angry with them because of the hard labor they had to endure. After a while, the dogs and cats became lazy and pampered, causing the other animals the backlash on how they're being treated wrong and they (dogs and cats) are doing nothing about it. The animals had enough and decided to make artifacts to keep the humans, cats, and dogs out. However, finally seeing how wrong they were, the cats and dogs join the war against the humans. Once the humans ousted from Utopia onto Earth, they decided to fight back and most likiely, wipe out all of the animals. Because all of the animals agreed to a truce and promised to live and work in harmony to stop the humans, the artifacts worked and created gates. The humans came to attack and were topped by the sheer strength of all the animals working together. Due to the history between Utopians and Humans, the animals today still hate the humans, good or not, which alarmed Sonja when she heard the tale of this, possibly meaning that she's in constant danger if anyone were to know she was a human there. Most likely, the kings and queens would sentence her to immediate imprisonment, exile, or death. Design The place looks very simple, mostly consisting of the sky and the grass, but can also include Sunny or the Clouds. In the towns, the background is more detailed, showing buildings and plants, decorations, etc. Trivia *Utopia is one of the most seen places in the Di'angelo universe. *The land used to be an all-dog universe in the early concept, then expanded to support other animals and creatures there. Gallery